A Gym Leader's Story Part 1: Violet City
by ElvenSummer
Summary: I... Had fun with this one. I have the first chapter here, and a rewrite of the first chapter. Smart me never did get around to writing to A Problem in Azalea! Let me know if you'll put up with me while I write it, though, okay? Thankies!
1. Default Chapter

  


~*~*~*~Story #1: Violet City's Demise~*~*~*~ 

A/N: I don't own anything in this story except the cloaked dude, Markus, and me, Morgan. I'm hoping to make this a series, that's why this is story 1. I hope you like it…

~Shi~Sama~

Falkner looked up. 

"Huh? What do you want? I'm closing now. You have to leave." He growled. 

"I realize that, but could you take the time to talk?" 

"What? What do you mean? You ARE kidding, right? I don't believe you." Falkner sat down, staring in disbelief. The young man who stood in front of him sighed. 

"Falkner, I apologize. You don't have to believe me if you don't want, but what WILL you believe?"Markus, the young man in a black cloak said. He looked down at Falkner. 

"I DO believe it's not true, that's what I'll believe. This can't happen! There's no reason for it. None at all." Falkner slowly shook his head. 

"Good-Bye honey! I'll miss you! Please call often! Come visit!" Falkner's mother, tears running down her face, waved goodbye to her beloved gym leader. 

"Don't look back. If you do, you'll want to stay. You can't do that." Falkner reminded himself. He sighed. "All this has to be a bad dream." He said. Of course he didn't believe that, but what else could he think? His gym was closing down and he was being forced out of his own town. His mother would be alone, no husband, no son. "Aw man… I miss it already…" He sighed again. He sat down, leaned against a tree, and fell asleep. 

"Uhmm… Sir? Sir, wake up please? SIR!?" A girl screaming at Falkner awakened him. 

"Hu-What? What? What do you want?" Falkner bolted awake. A girl with dark purple hair highlighted with red stood in front of him, kneeling down. She had a jet black Persian next to her. It yawned and glared at him, but he just ignored it. "What'd I do this time?" Fully awake, Falkner looked at her. 

"Uhmm… Nothing. You look familiar, yet you couldn't be who I think you are."

"That depends." Falkner got up and looked down at her and her Persian. He held out his hand to help her up. "I'm Falkner, former gym leader of Violet City. And you are?" He asked. The girl took his hand, stood up and shook it tightly. 

"I'm Morgan. Morgan Grainjer. So you ARE who I thought you were! But what do you mean 'former'?" She asked, releasing his hand. He sighed. 

"It's a long story, but to put it simply, Violet City Gym is closing its doors forever." 

"But why would you want to do that?"

"I don't but I don't have a choice. I loved that gym. Sure it was a lot of work but it was worth it." 

"But then why are you out here?"

"The same reason my gym is closing. I was forced to shut it down and leave Violet City. After 10 years. I've barely been anywhere else! What am I supposed to do?" He sighed, and slid back down to the ground. 

"Uhmm… Mr. Falkner? Sir? I could always show you around… I mean, it's not like I've JUST started my adventure. It's been 4 years. I just made it to Johto a few days ago. I know my way around." Morgan smiled nervously. 

"Well I…"

"What's there to lose? You can trust me Mr. Falk-"

"Please, just Falkner. I'm not worthy of a title." 

"Uhmm… Okay. You can trust me Falkner. There's nothing I can or would do to a gym leader!" Morgan smiled at him. He thought for a moment, then smiled back.

"Well I guess I could stay with you for a little while… That is… If you don't mind.."

"Mind? Why would I mind? Let's go." And they headed off to Azalea Town.

Well how was it? Weird ending, I know. I WILL write another chapter after ~3~ reviews. It will be about Bugsy, Falkner, and me. (Iz this a spoiler?) Falkner's gunna get a call from Violet City (cell phone… Oooh.) and Bugsy is gunna meet his best friend… Again… Please R&R!! 

Shimegami~Sama 


	2. The ReWrite of the Demise of Violet City...

CHAPTER ONE OF: A DAY IN LIFE OF A GYM LEADER

~*Violet Gym's Demise*~

Authoresses Note: I felt the extreme urge to re-write 'Violet City's Demise', a story I am sure you all have read. ^_^ I know, I know, 'STOP GETTING SIDE TRACKED AND WRITE A PROBLEM IN AZALEA ALREADY!' Well, it's done, but it's on another PC. So I will rewrite that as well. ^_^ 

LEGAL CRAP!

I don't own Pokemon, because if I did, you could find Remoraid in Pokemon Crystal and Ruby and Sapphire would be out in November here, too. Raikou would be a plenty and a Caterpie would be the size of a Steelix. There would also be a Brain Boy editor for Crystal, because that danged Brain Boy editor is my best friend. (I have it for Gold and Silver and it's done so much for both me and Usagi no Baka!) And in any new Pokemon game, you could start your OWN gym (And I could marry Falkner or Lance. Don't get mad at me, Falkner and Lance fans! You could marry them too!) And pudding would be a Pokemon because I like pudding. Is this getting too long? Wow, this is the longest LEGAL CRAP! Thingy I've ever written! Anyway, I only own myself, known as Morgan in here, and Markus, my kawaii little cloaked friend. (I lub Markus. He came out SO kawaii when on paper! Maybe I'll show you a picture of him sometime. ^_^ He looks like a Lance/Falkner/Morty/Will mix. O_o That's not right... Uh... Take that as you might. I hope that isn't an actual pairing... Although the fic might be fun... *Gets an idea...*) Oh, and I own the Cell Phone, too. It's kawaii. It has an Invader Zim cover. It's a Nokia Mobile Phone. And it doesn't exist in real life, because a cell with fruit/vegetable juicer, umbrella and little furry creature attachments does not exist in our world. Although I wish it did, because I love my non-existent cell phone. You're still reading this? Wow! YOU DO LOVE ME! *Her eyes get all chibi-ish* Read! *Points* NOW!

Falkner looked up to investigate the sound of someone unknown entering his gym. 

"Huh? What do you want? I'm closing now. You have to leave." He growled. A cloaked man with dull, brick red hair stood in front of him. He looked about 18, but you couldn't see his face too well, so it was hard to tell. 

"I realize that." He replied. "But do you think that you could take the time to talk? It is important." 

"I don't believe you." Falkner stated, dropping the broom that was in his hand. He stared at it in disbelief, like it did something amazing. (A/N: Maybe it fell over the edge? You never know.) "You're kidding. Someone put you up to this." He said, looking at the boy, who had been dubbed Markus. 

"I do not blame you for thinking I am kidding, but I assure you I am not. I apologize for this, and I do not blame you if you refuse to believe me. I just ask you; What WILL you believe?" 

"I'll believe that this isn't true!" Falkner snapped. "This isn't happening. HOW can this be happening? I've put my life into this gym! What will my father say?" 

"He knows." Markus stated, turning to leave. 

"There's no reason for this! No reason at all!" He called after him. Markus shook his fuzzy head. 

"Not even I know why this is happening, but I will get back to you." With that, he left. 

            "Good-bye honey! I'll miss you! Please call often! Come visit!" Falkner's mother called after him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had just moved back in and already her beloved Gym Leader was leaving her. She was so proud of him. (A/N: Everyone now! Aww...) _Don't__ look back. Whatever you do, don't look back. If you do, you'll never get out of here. Falkner told himself. He sighed. _

            "This all has to be a bad dream." He said, not talking to anyone in particular, and not wishing for any to overhear. (A/N: It's me again! Perhaps he was talking to Eddie, the Imaginary Gerbil?) Of course he didn't believe this, but what else could he think? His gym was being shut down for a reason unknown to him, and he was being forced out of his own town! His mother would be alone. No husband and now no son. "Aww man... I miss it already." He sighed again. Once outside the town of Nostalgic Scents, he sat down against a tree and thought himself to sleep. 

           "Sir? Sir, wake up! SIR! UP! NOW!" A female voice yelling at him woke him up. It was the middle of the afternoon, and the sun was shining brightly. 

            "Huh? What? What happened? Who died? Who are you? What do you want?" He looked around. A perky looking girl with violet hair, along with red highlights on the end, smiled at him. "What did I do this time?" He looked annoyed. This took the smile off her face. 

            "Uh... Nothing. I don't think you did anything anyway. Are you who I think you are?" She asked, tilting her head to the left. Her violet eyes, shining with curiosity, looked him over. She decided right away that he was extremely handsome, but didn't plan on telling anyone this. Except maybe her picnicker friend, Liz. She talked too much. She shook her head and lay a hand on her jet black Persian's head. 

            "That depends on who you think I am. I'm Falkner, former gym leader of Violet City. And you are?" He stood up, holding his hand out to her to help her up. 

            "AH! YOU ARE WHO I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" She yelled, excited. She paused, but not before taking his hand and standing up. She shook his hand tightly, grinning. "But... What do you mean former?" She asked. He took this time to look her over as well, thinking that this new girl gave new meaning to the word 'Insane.' He looked at her Persian, confused by its rare colors. It glared at him like he was a mildly interesting bug, lost interest, yawned and lay down. Falkner made a face at it, and turned back to its owner. 

            "It's a long story, but to put it simply, Violet Gym is closing its doors forever. I never got your name?" He blinked a few times. She paused again, and after downloading what he had said, (A/N: I think he'd talk too fast if he could, but that's just me. Ooh, buggy! *Chases the bug that's on her PC screen...*) and decided to answer.

            "Oh! Right! I'm sorry! I'm Morgan. Morgan Grainjer." She smiled again, showing off a rather sharp-looking pair of fangs. He made a face at her, but shook it off. 

            "A pleasure to meet you." He said. 

            "The pleasure is mine! Now, why would you want to close your gym?"

            "You ask too many questions." He growled. She looked hurt. "Oh, alright, if you really want to know. I don't have a choice but to close it. And I don't know WHY it's closing either. I loved that gym! Sure, it was a ton of work, but it was really worth it." 

            "But then... Why are you out here?" 

            "The same reason. I was forced to shut down and leave my mother and my hometown. After 10 years! I worked beside my father in that gym! I've barely been anywhere else! What am I supposed to do now?" He closed his eyes and slid back down to the ground. Morgan looked at him sympathetically. 

            "Uh... Mr. Falkner? Sir? I could always... You know, show you... Around Johto! It's not like I've just started my journey! I've been here almost a year now! I know my way around!" She offered, smiling nervously. 

            "Well I..." He hesitated, pondering his current situation. 

            "You can trust me, Mr. Falkner! What's there to lose?" She grinned in an overly happy schoolgirl sort of way. He looked up at her.

            "You have a point. I've already lost everything there is to lose! Maybe I can heighten my Pokemon's levels. Oh, and please, just call me Falkner. I'm not worthy of a title." (A/N: Why does HE have to be the weakest gym leader? Can't it be like... Pryce or something? Does Pryce even have fans?! And yes, Falkner is worthy of a title ~He's my favorite Gym Leader next to Morty! And I think I almost like Falkner more than Lance!~) 

            "Uh... Okay, then, Falkner. It's not like there's anything I'm capable of doing to a gym leader-" She paused and pulled this through her perverted little mind and shook her head, making a face at herself. "Erm... Besides beating them, and I've done that already!" She smiled nervously again. Falkner made a face at her, but smiled back anyway. 

            "I guess I could stay with you for a while. That is... If you don't mind!" He said. Morgan's Persian purred at him and pushed him back onto his feet. 

            "Mind? Why would I mind? Let's go! I have to stop in Azalea to meet a friend, if you don't mind. We can start there." She grinned. He smiled and nodded, handing a fish that came from somewhere unknown like many things in my stories to her Persian. 

            "One more thing. Where did you find a Persian this color?" He asked. The two headed to Azalea, Morgan explaining how her Persian was a miscolored Pokemon, (or that's what she was trying to do, but being her, couldn't stand to put it that simple.) Falkner listening, and passers-by making odd faces at them. 

                                                                        TO BE CONTINUED! *Dramatic music plays*

So? How was it? I re-wrote it. I'll actually get a Problem in Azalea out to you guys soon! The next one includes me, Morgan, of course, a cameo by your authoress (Yami Morgan! YAY!) Bugsy, a cell phone, Markus, (whom Morgan tries to marry) and Sarina (known as Usagi, who has a screen name here and who BETTER READ THIS! *Glares at Usa* Heehee... Stay tuned! Oh, and in your review, tell me which one of these you like better. My original, or this one. I think all my work sucks, but whatever. 

THANKS! 

~Morri-Faye (Heehee, that sounds funny.)   


End file.
